


Nothing To Something

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Adulting, Deep Conversations, F/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, beer and anime nights, don't mind me i'm just emotional lately, let's talk about life, maybe Eljean exists somewhere, maybe I need rest, maybe some of us needs something what Eljean needs too, stranger on a bus, struggles, universe do a trick please, work life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Eljean was having a hard time at work. She was on her sixth day of breaking down, and the second day of not showing up at work when she saw this cute guy on the bus.Usually, when she's crushing on a stranger, it doesn't last an hour. But a single word that she accidentally saw on the guy's phone screen made her think of the guy for the whole night.Due to her breakdowns, she impulsively decided to go back to her hometown. As she took some days to rest, contemplate on things, reconsider some decisions, distress, and give time for herself, she realized that not all 'nothing' can lead to 'nothing', but sometimes it leads to the best 'something'.She left her hometown to go back to work with a clearer mind. Decisions have been made and hopes have been revived. But is hope for her love life included? If she'd see the stranger once more, would she also be able to say that their nothing could start to something?





	Nothing To Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightestday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/gifts).



> I know I still have a lot of unfinished fics (and even socmed au in twitter) but here I am again with another fic to add on the list.  
> To be honest, this is kind of a 'personal' one. Also, this idea came up when a friend of mine was riding a bus and was crushing on a random stranger and saw this interesting word. The word that really caught me because maybe, just maybe, this was (or still am) feeling.
> 
> AAAAAND, another fic that is digital media related (somehow). I really don't have enough time to do some research for other fields because I barely get free time for myself. Lol. Anyway, I don't know when I'd be able to update this because I have other fics to update, too. HAHAHAHAH. But okay, anyway, enjoy, I guess.
> 
> ALSOOOO, credits to Christopher Robin for that 'nothing to best something' idea. I'll use that in this fic later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to brighestday(@jaebrikilogram on twt) because she's the reason for this chapter. HAHAHAHA.

It’s a  _ meh _ kind of Tuesday. Nothing eventful but it’s not that bad either. But it’s the second day that Eljean didn’t show up at work. Yesterday, Monday, she turned her cell off so that they wouldn’t be able to get hold of her. This morning, she woke up at the time she’s supposed to be at work already and decided to spend another day off. She sent a text to her team leader that she was having menstrual cramps.

She’s not sure if she’s exhausted or it’s just her hormones acting up because she’s on her period. She hates it when it’s that time of the month because she, as a person who always tries to be rational, becomes emotional. She never likes it when she’s becoming emotional because she believes that emotions are deceiving, so you gotta lead your emotion instead and not the other way around.

But since Thursday of last week, it was her emotions driving her. She stayed at a cubicle in the female’s comfort room at their office just to cry. It was after a phone call from her mother. Homesickness? Maybe. Or maybe more than that.

Being away from home was never easy: you can’t eat your mother’s cooking; you can’t see your pets; you can’t hug your siblings; you pay your own bills; you need to take care of your own self when you’re sick. Having no time for yourself to refresh doesn’t help.

Eljean was happy to get a job that’s related to the course she took. It may not be in the film industry, as what she wanted, but at least it’s somehow related. But now, she’s having second thoughts.

She believes that the company she’s working at is somehow  _ big.  _ Besides, they have taken some projects in partnership with Disney and some other big companies. She was thrilled when she was called for an interview and was trained to get the job. It wasn’t hard for her because she already has a background in making three-dimensional assets. But now that she’s in her 9th month as a regular employee, she’s thinking of giving up.

She releases a soft breath causing her cheeks to puff. As she leans her head on the window of the bus, her eyes catch a glimpse of the guy standing close to her seat. He’s wearing ripped jeans, flannel shirt over a plain tee. Eljean’s eyes trace the stranger’s profile. Sharp eyes, high nose, thin lips, perfectly molded jawline, and twin moles on his earlobe. He was folding his lips together, puffing his cheeks.

_ Cute.  _ Eljean smiles to herself. She looks away to glance outside. Things might be easier if she has someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, or just a gentle voice to tell her everything will be okay, she thinks. A significant other, perhaps. Her shoulders drop. She never had one. She unconsciously pouts as she wonders how it feels like to be in a relationship; to quarrel about petty things but makeup and remind each other about your love; to smile and laugh at simplest and littlest things.

Her eyes find their way to the stranger again when the latter takes the seat in front of her. The person who was sitting there just got off the bus. She unintentionally sees what’s on the stranger’s cellphone screen

_ Hiraeth. _

Her forehead furrows as she thinks what could that word mean. She takes her phone and searches for it, too.

_ Hiraeth, (n.) a homesickness for a home you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past. _

Her throat goes dry as her chest tightens. She can feel teasing tears wanting to come out her eyes but she blinks them away. She moistens her lower lip before biting it as she puts her phone down. She exhales softly before taking a gulp.

Maybe it’s not homesickness, but it’s something deeper. She felt it when her mother called a few days ago. She was even surprised why her tears won’t stop. She just settled in ‘homesickness’ for a reason because she didn’t know exactly how she felt or is still feeling now.

_ Hiraeth. Interesting word. _

She glances at the cute guy once more and  _ unintentionally  _ sees his phone screen again. He’s messaging someone and the name on the phone displays only a heart emoji. She looks away.

_ One does not simply wish to have a chance on a stranger you see on the bus.  _ Eljean leans her head on the window again as the image of Boromir saying ‘One does not simply’ flashes in her head.  _ You should quit thinking about having a boyfriend, Eljean. Or at least stop thinking that the universe will play a trick and do something miraculously to make your path entangled with some cute stranger and have your fairytale started.  _ She sighs.  _ You have other problems to mind, stop adding more on your plate. _

Wanting to get preoccupied, she looks at her phone and sees a text from her  _ almost. _ He’s a good friend and he’s not hard to be admired but he doesn’t see her as a  _ woman. _ Besides, he already has a significant other.

_ From: Bernard _ _  
_ _ Badminton this weekend? Jimin wants to go, too. _

She stares at her phone, thinking of what to reply. She doesn’t mind having his girlfriend around. It’s just that, she doesn’t want to be a third wheel.

_ To: Bernard _ _  
_ _ I’ll think about it, B. You know how it is at work lately. _

She grips her phone as she feels her eyes starting to water again.  _ Damn you, hormones.  _ She blames her period.

_ From: Bernard _ _  
_ _ That’s why you need to relax. Have you thought about going home? Maybe that’d help. _

Her eyes dart on the screen.  _ Go home?  _ Maybe that’s what she needs. Maybe a few days away from work is what she needs. As she contemplates on it, she feels a pair of eyes looking at her so she hastily looks outside. That’s when she realizes the bus has stopped. She sees a familiar--but not so familiar--figure standing outside. She thinks he was looking at her but when she takes a look, he was already looking at something else. She flips her head in front of her. The cute stranger isn’t there anymore.

_ It was him, right? _

She takes a look outside again and the bus starts moving. She sees him holding his phone and fumbling on it.  _ It was nice crushing on you for ten minutes, fox eyes. _

She gets off the bus on the next stop. She adjusts her laptop bag and walks with her face casts down. She felt a little relieved at the coffee shop she was at earlier. It made her miss having time for herself more.  _ Maybe I should not go to work tomorrow, too. _

She lets out an exasperated sigh and a word enters her mind again.

_ Hiraeth. _

She chews her lip as she tries to prevent a tear from falling.  _ Argh, I really hate being emotional.  _ She shakes her head as she laughs at herself because of recalling how she cried at the cafe earlier.

Wanting to think of something else for her to not bawl, her mind travels back to the time she was at the bus. Now her mind is filled with that cute guy seated in front of her.  _ Stop it, Jean. Doesn’t he have a girlfriend already? _ She says to herself as she remembers the heart emoji displayed on his phone.  _ Funny. Why would you even think about that when you won’t even see him again? _

She sees Sungjin, one of your neighbors, standing outside the building of their apartment.

“Good evening, why are you out here?”

“Good evening,” he smiles. “I’m waiting for a friend.”

She nods. “Is Nayeon home already?”

“Yeah. She’s waiting for you so you can have dinner together.”

“Thanks.”

During dinner, she keeps on venting out her frustrations at Nayeon and Yerin came not long after. She asks the latter if she’s game for a can of beer and she ends up watching an anime with her as they drink an hour after.

She doesn’t know if it’s her hormones again, the alcohol, the situation of the characters in the anime they’re watching that is kind of similar with hers or the exhaustion that caused her to bawl.

When the clock strikes 1 A.M. and her roommates are fast asleep, she’s still wide awake. When she can’t hold it in any longer, she gets up from the bed so that she won’t wake Yerin up as she cries.

_ Maybe I should just head out.  _ She sniffs. She stands up and gets her coat before she heads out of their flat. She wipes her tears as she continues to stride and sees a stranger sitting near the staircase with a guitar.

She wipes her tears and decides to proceed but halts when she recognizes the stranger.

_ Fox eyes?  _ She knits her forehead together.  _Universe, are you playing a trick now?_


End file.
